Maidens Love Discovered, Passion Unleashed
by YuriChan220
Summary: Both Honoka and Kotori are futanari, but they must not tell anyone. However, when Nozomi finds out, she promises to keep thwir secret...for a price.


**Maiden's Love Discovered, Passion Unleashed**

Nozomi Tojou, school idol, self-proclaimed mother of Muse, beautiful, buxom, loving and doting senior and vice-president of the Otonokizaka Academy Student Council, tarot aficionado. She is many things, many, many wonderful things. Part-time worker is one of them.

At this time of day, there are barely any people at the shrine at which she works part-time at. She brushes leaves and dust left and right, humming one of the many songs that she and her friends and school idol comrades have sung for their concerts.

She's rather idle, but she's happy and satisfied nonetheless, and this shrine has the best view in the whole city to bear witness to a lovely sunset, all from the top of the stairs leading to the shrine.

And another thing that she is, is a good listener, as could be attested to by her many fans at school as well as her closer friends, who more often than not, come to her to borrow her ear and perhaps even her bosom to rest up against.

And thus, amidst the sweeping sounds of her broom, she hears voices coming from inside the shrine's prayers room, which is oftentimes deserted at this time of day.

"...rder...er...harder...ahhh...ohhh Koootoo-riiii!" "...-noka-chan...ohhh God, feels...so...so ...ood...hah...haaah...~!"

Nozomi's eyes, closed earlier now shoot wide open.

Along with the clearly passion-laden voices, she begins to hear clearly the sound of skin slapping against skin, the sound of squelching fluids, the dripping of something that's not water on hardwood floor...

"..." Nozomi blinks and then, she marches up to the sliding door of the prayer room, and she breathes deep before gripping sliding handle and then...she opens the door all the way till it hits the doorframe with a loud sound.

Just when she opens it, she sees none other than her two fellow 2nd year friends, Honoka Kousaka and Kotori Minami. And from what she can see...are two cocks sticking out from under their skirts. Kotori is on her hands and knees just begging for more while Honoka keeps on thrusting

However, Honoka's baby blue eyes dart over toward the shrine maiden as soon as she is about to ejaculate

"Ah! Oh, no!" Right when she pulls away, the shock makes her stumble back and squirt out semen all over the floor...right in front of Nozomi's feet.

Kotori takes notice, too and quickly puts her hands on her skirt to hide her penis. "N-N-Nozomi-chan! Y-You didn't see anything!"

Nozomi gives both of them an evil grin. "Ohhhhh, reeeaaally~? Then what is that on the floor?"

Nozomi crosses her arms over her sizable chest and shifts her weight to lean against the door frame.

Kotori remains on her knees, a devastated look on her face, looking like she's on the verge of tears.

"N-Nozomi-chan... sniff ...Ok, we're...we're busted...please...d-don't tell anyone! Nozomi-chan, onegai!" The poor dear whimpers and Honoka quickly switches her attention back to her beloved avian-named partner.

Nozomi immediately drops the "evil" facade and she smiles gently, tenderly at her adorable little juniors.

While Honoka gently, reassuringly embraces Kotori, the purple-haired shrine maiden approaches them, kneels in front of them and then wraps her arms around their shoulders and pulls them both into her chest.

"It's Ok, Honoka-chan, Kotori-chan. It's alright. I will not tell a single soul about this. Your secret is safe with me." She coos.

Honoka and Kotori look up at her from her bosom with looks of nigh disbelief and sheer relief and joy on their faces.

Then, Nozomi gives her man-endowed friends a questioning look.

"But...I do so need to know, and I do feel entitled to know because...well...this room has smelled funny for a while now..." She gives her friends a cheeky wink that makes the two blush hotly and look away. "How? Why did you two get together without telling Nozomi-onee-sama~? How was it? How awesome is it, a futanari making love to another?"

"N-NOZOMI-CHAN!" Honoka and Kotori nearly jump away from her, accompanied by a lyrical laugh from the purplenette.

Flashback

Honoka was wobbling towards the bathroom one afternoon.

Having to think about the sexy Kotori in her mind during class completely aroused her, but she did her best to hold it back. However, she REALLY needed to use the bathroom to flush everything out that she held back during class.

She could feel her penis go hard already. So, when she finally made it in and shut the door and locked it, she heard a familiar voice coming from one stall. The stall ahead of her. She walked closer to see that the door was slightly open. When she opened it just a bit wider, she was shocked to see Kotori...with a penis as well. She gasped while cupping one hand to her mouth and quickly ran to another stall and shut the door.

"I-it couldn't be..." she said to herself.

Was she dreaming...or was it actually real? From first glance, she could've sworn she saw Kotori with a penis. She was sure of it.

Honoka rests her upper back against the door to the stall...and then, her girl-dick pulses when the sweet, dove-like coo reaches her ears from the stall her sweet, beloved friend and possible fellow futanari was using...

The familiar sound of a hand gripping and jerking off a meaty shaft along with sweet little moans and sighs.

Then, Honoka's eyes shot wide open and her hand twitched, the girl almost about to jerk off right then and there. Kotori moaned and let off a single word.

"...hah...haah...Honoka-chaaannnn...~!"

That broke Honoka and the ginger futanari idol then almost burst right then and there. However, she held it in and stormed out of the bathroom stall and slammed open the door of the stall Kotori was in.

Fire blazed in Honoka's eyes. Fires of determination and resolve, love and lust.

Before Kotori could take her hand off of her lady-penis and before she could even let off an adorable, mouse-like squeak of shock and surprise, Honoka had her by the shoulders with one hand and the cock by the other.

Honoka spun Kotori around as she shut the door to the bathroom stall and then, locked it shot. Next up, Honoka slammed her hand on the metal door right next to Kotori's head and then, the leader and center of Muse claimed her beloved Little Bird's sweet, soft, delicious lips as hers and hers alone via a deep, passionate, searing kiss that had Kotori seeing stars behind her tightly-closed eyes.

"Kotori-chan...you...you're a futanari too?" The ginger gasped.

The ash brunette whimpered and looked away. "Y-yes...Honoka-chan. It's true..."

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. You see..." Honoka lifted her skirt to reveal her cock. "I have one too."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes. So, please. It's okay." She kissed her again. "I love you, Kotori-chan."

"I...I love you, too...Honoka-chan..."

Both of them wrapped their arms around each other.

"Then...please..Honoka-chan...make love to me..."

Kotori leaned up against the metal door and showed her hidden pussy under her balls.

Honoka nodded and started to guide her cock into Kotori's pussy...

End of Flashback

As Honoka and Kotori's tale of how they got together comes to an end, Nozomi wipes away a tear or two, deeply touched by Honoka's deep, unrelenting love for Kotori, despite the both of them being girls with extra equipment down between their legs.

"Sniff...sniff Haah, Honoka-chan, Kotori-chan...I'm...I'm so proud of you two~!" Nozomi swoons, making the two futa girls blush deeply and smile happily, sharing a tender look and joining hands as they kneel side-by-side in front of Nozomi.

"Mou, Nozomi-chan! We're your friends, not your daughters!" Kotori giggles and Honoka and Nozomi soon join in.

"Haaah, if only Umi-chan had reacted like you did just now, Nozomi-chan..." Honoka sweatdrops while Kotori smiles awkwardly.

"Hm? Umi-chan? How did she react?" Nozomi blinks.

Honoka scratches her cheek with an awkward smile.

"Weeelll...she...kind of looked like she wanted to either pass out or put an arrow in our knees for doing such a, and I quote, "S-SO SH-SHAMELESS!" thing in the school's bathroom..." The ginger chuckles at the end while Kotori gently pats her on the head.

"...fair enough." Nozomi agrees.

"In any case..." Nozomi stands back up to her feet and then, she passes Kotori and Honoka both some cleaning supplies from a nearby closet.

"No. More. Futanari sex in my shrine. Is that understood~?" Nozomi gives a rather, eerie, smile, the kind of smile that gives off a mad, evil aura. Honoka and Kotori both sweatdrop and stand up straight.

"You two made a mess of this place with your cum, so, you clean it up!" Nozomi instructs.

"Y-YES MA'AM!" her juniors chorus. Nozomi's smile turns "normal" again.

"Good~!"

And then, she makes to turn around and leave the room, when she stops and looks over her shoulder with a...rather seductive look in her eyes and a smile that makes Honoka and Kotori squirm where they stand.

"Oh, and one more thing...if you two wanted sooo badly to give your offerings to a shrine...you know my body is always ready, willing and able~ So...clean up here...and then, meet me at my apartment."

Then, she begins to slide the door shot. Before she completely closes it, she peaks in through the gap.

"Tonight, and from now on...you two make a woman out of me, and I'll make real futanari out of you two, 'k~?" Her beautiful Kansai accent turns her voice into probably what sensuality sounds like.

Honoka and Kotori nod as they get to work.

Later That Night

Honoka and Kotori arrive at Nozomi's apartment. They were a bit nervous about it, but a promise is a promise. Honoka knocks on the door a few times. After waiting a few seconds the door opens and the two are shocked to see Nozomi's attire.

She is wearing black lingerie with thigh-high stockings with garter straps. Her large breasts jiggle at her every movement while leaning against the doorframe.

"Welcome, my sweethearts~" Nozomi coos.

"N-N-Nozomi-chan...you..."

Nozomi grins as she looks down between both of the girls' skirts. "Oh~? Are you two getting aroused by my appearance~?"

"Ummmm...uhhhhh..." Kotori tries to find an excuse, but can't.

Honoka shakes her head roughly. "Alright! Enough of this! Let's just get inside, please!"

"Certainly~"

As the three school idols go deeper into Nozomi's apartment and into her warm amber-lit bedroom with a few candles here and there, giving a relaxing, most romantic atmosphere, Nozomi saunters as she walks, her wonderful hips swaying back and forth hypnotically.

Besides the silky pink stockings that lovingly encase her legs, along with their garter straps that join them with a garter belt around Nozomi's tiny waist, the purplenette also wears what basically amounts to purple floss that wedges itself between the sweet, ample cheeks of her ass with a tiny triangle of pink cloth over her pussy and her pink, large nipples are completely visible thanks to the transparency of the cloth that hangs over her breasts, the bra being basically floss and cloth.

Honoka and Kotori's hearts race as this goddess (or, well, Muse) leads them to her bedroom, their lady-dicks throbbing within the tight confines of their simple, cute cotton panties, hardening, eager to indulge in the pending debauchery.

"Oh, man!" Honoka says. "I-I don't think I can take it anymore!"

Nozomi just smiles and playfully scratches the ginger's chin. "Well then. Why don't you both have at it, hm~? That's why I have you two here in the first place~"

Honoka and Kotori both blink while they begin to remove their school uniforms.

"E-Eh? Nozomi-chan?"

"What do you mean?" They question.

Nozomi just smiles a sexy little grin and she sits at the edge of her large bed, idly twirling the tip of one of her pigtails not unlike their idolmate Maki would her own fiery crimson hair.

"Kotori-chan?"

"Y-Yes, Nozomi-chan?"

"You didn't get to cum earlier, did you?" Nozomi grins.

Kotori gives off a cute little "M-Meep~!" and she shrinks down a bit, poking at the fluffy carpet with a knee-high sock-clad toe.

"U-Um..." "...Oh my God, Kotori-chan! I'm so, so sorry!" Honoka immediately apologizes and hugs her futanari girlfriend.

"See, Honoka-chan?" Nozomi clicks her tongue. "You finished all over the floor instead of inside Kotori-chan's pussy! That's just rude, y'know? So, Kotori-chan, please, put on a futanari show for me, won't you? Go ahead and give her a good stuffing here on my bed~!" She sweeps her hand, motioning to her large bed. The two lovers blush hotly but share a tender smile and a kiss.

"Yes. It's only fair. Sorry for that, Kotori-chan..."

"I-It's Ok, Honoka-chan~ thank you. I love you!"

Honoka nods and then, she moves forward, crawling onto the sheets.

"Well...you ready?"

"I'm so ready Honoka-chan~" Kotori chirps and she hurries to remove the last of her and her fellow futa's clothing, only keeping their knee-high socks on as they get into position to make love, to put on a show for Nozomi, who idly licks two fingers, getting ready to touch herself while looking on.

Honoka puts her hands on Kotori's shoulders and leans in to kiss her. Kotori immediately returns the kiss. Both tongues caress each other as soft moans are heard. Nozomi sits back and touches her pussy with two fingers and starts rubbing it.

Honoka gently lies Kotori on the bed after pulling away. She points her cock at Kotori's womanhood.

The ginger nods and turns around while standing up on the bed, her back facing Kotori while pulling her fellow futanari's lower body up as she rises, ending up with Kotori's legs almost parallel to her own head. She inserts her cock in her pussy, slowly and gently. Kotori lets out a loud moan, arching her back and her arms spread wide with one hand clutching the sheets.

Honoka starts to thrust slowly and Kotori moans with pleasure. Nozomi on the other hand is smiling while masturbating as she watches this lovely scene.

The ginger keeps on thrusting and thrusting while Kotori gasps and moans at this pleasant feeling.

"Ah...K-Kotori-channnn..." Honoka looks back at her girlfriend.

"Haaah...haahhh..aahhhn~!" The ash-brunette turns her head with one hand over her forehead. "Keep going...haaaahh~!"

Kotori has never felt more vulnerable and hot as now, with her ass in the air, her pussy being lovingly ravished Honoka's lady-penis, and not only does the girl get pleasure from the amazing penetration, but she also gives out little cries of bliss upon feeling Honoka's girl-balls impact with lewd, wet noises against her own futanari testicles, and this great position, combined with Kotori's own flexibility as an idol and own sizably long girl-cock, grant her the ability to take her lovely breasts and give her girl-meat a titjob while Honoka begins to penetrate her more frantically from above.

"Ohhhhh my God...yes! Yesss, haaaiii, Kotori-chan...that's...soooo~ sekshi...mmmm! Haaaahhh!" Nozomi, for her part, now jams three fingers into her sopping-wet pussy at that incredible sight, and she can almost feel Kotori and Honoka about to reach their limit. The smell of sex permeates the room as Honoka's grunts and moans get louder and longer, as Kotori's cries and sighs and little yelps of pleasure become more frequent and louder, as Nozomi fingers her pussy with renewed vigor.

"Hah...hah...ohh God, oh God, Kotori-chan...Kotori-chan, I'm gonna, gonna cuuummm~!" Honoka gives a head's up and then, she can't keep teeth grit anymore. Honoka releases a loud cry as she hits her sensual peak, sending a floor of lady-semen straight down into her beloved fellow futanari idol's innermost depths.

"AaahhhHonoka-chaaaannn~!" Kotori herself screams with sheer bliss as she cums with her pussy coating Honoka's cock with her juices, as well as almost painting her own face off-white with her own spunk as she ejaculates from the combined pleasure of her pussy and her paizuri.

Meanwhile, Nozomi herself gives off a gentle coo of pleasure as she brings herself to her own orgasm with just her fingers.

All three of them pant heavily from the orgasm. However, Honoka and Nozomi recover quickly and the ginger crawls over to Nozomi.

"Nozomi-chan..." Honoka whispers.

"Oh, Honoka-chan..."

The two gaze at each other for what it seems like hours. Then, Honoka can't take it anymore and starts to kiss the violet haired girl.

Nozomi immediately returns the kiss, enjoying the pleasant feeling as Honoka's tongue goes inside her mouth and both tongues caress each other, thus a few soft moans are heard.

"Oh, Nozomi-chan...chu...how beautiful you are..." The ginger coos.

"Honoka-chan...mmmmm..chu...oh, Honoka-chan...ahhh~"

It is then that Honoka lies Nozomi down on her bed and starts to grope the violet haired girl's large breasts.

"So soft, too~" Honoka coos.

"Ahh...Honoka-chan..haah..ah~" Nozomi moans.

The ginger keeps on playing with her breasts and soon removes the cloth from her chest. She leans in and begins sucking on her nipples, making Nozomi cry out in pleasure.

Kotori sits there, masturbating, but only for a bit before stopping. She is pouting in an adorable way while watching the two enjoy each other.

Honoka leans in to kiss her again. "Nozomi-chan...you're so amazing~"

Nozomi shakes her head and caresses Honoka. "No, Honoka-chan...YOU are amazing! You've learned quickly from my Washi Washi technique~"

Honoka blushes and smiles. "Ohhh, Nozomi-chan~! Haha! Well-"

"HEY GIRLS!" Kotori shouts at the top of her lungs, shutting her eyes tightly and making the two startled by the simple loud adorable voice.

Honoka and Nozomi quickly snap out of their affectionate daze and blue and turquoise gazes lock with beautiful topaz eyes and a pouty face.

"Hmph! Buuuu! Honoka-chan, Nozomi-chan, come on! Don't forget about me! Hmph!" She designer/tailor holds her fists to her chest in an adorable little tantrum.

"...d'awwwww, Kotori-chan kawaii~!" Honoka and Nozomi hug each other, share a quick kiss and then, the two glomp Kotori, tackling the Little Bird and cuddling, groping and kissing her into blissful submission on the gathering's host's bed.

Girlish giggles, cries of panic-pleasure and just sounds of gentle, playful affection echo in Nozomi's bedroom. That is, until there's a joined moan when Kotori's lady-cock brushes against the sopping-wet outer labia of Nozomi's pussy.

"Oooohhh...hooh Kotori-chan...oh that was nice~" Nozomi purrs in Kotori's face from her position under the futa girl, with Honoka kneeling to the side.

"Y-Yeah...yes, Nozomi-chan~ C'mere...I want you too..." Kotori blushes beautifully as she says this, but the bashfulness doesn't stop her from cupping Nozomi's chin to tilt her head and then, pull her face closer to her own for a deep, passionate kiss.

"...w-whoa..." they register Honoka's whisper of awe at the stunning vision of loveliness that is Kotori and Nozomi sharing this tongue-laden lip lock. The ginger's lady-penis immediately springs back up to full mast while her girlfriends make out, and her eyes flutter shut when Nozomi's hand takes her hard cock in her hand of warm, velvet skin, and the purplenette grins into her kiss with Kotori as she jerks off Honoka.

"Mmm...chu...oh Kotori-chan...Take your cock...and put it in me~ I want you inside me, Kotori-chan!" Nozomi coos with her voice thick with passion and Kotori nods frantically.

The girl pulls back and then, she shares a look and nod with Honoka.

Together, the futanari school idols maneuver Nozomi's body so that the girl lies on her back, her head at the edge of the bed. Kotori lies on her side, her cockhead nestled against Nozomi's pussy lips, with Honoka standing by her senior's head, her cock in the girl's hand.

Nozomi licks her lips.

"Ok Kotori-chan...Honoka-chan...Go~!"

Kotori nods as she slowly inserts her cock in Nozomi's womanhood with Honoka putting hers inside her mouth. Nozomi's head is tilted back just enough for Honoka to be able insert her cock in there.

The two begin to thrust slowly with muffled moans from Nozomi. The ash brunette hangs onto Nozomi's leg, clutching it, like she's holding on for dear life. Honoka on the other hand, puts her hands on Nozomi's breasts in order to keep her balance, though she can't resist groping them for fun.

No words are needed, no comments needed amidst this three-way passion with Honoka groping Nozomi's huge breasts, the girl's hard nipples poking into the palms of her hands, and with Kotori pumping her hips back and forth and sliding effortlessly in and out of Nozomi's sweet, hot, wet pussy.

Nozomi takes Honoka's girl-cock completely down her throat with no problem whatsoever, with skill that constantly leaves Honoka completely breathless and moaning and gasping loudly, and at one point, Honoka begins to pump her hips not unlike a piston, her penis sliding in and out of Nozomi's throat and mouth while gripping her breasts, basically face-fucking Nozomi.

And meanwhile, Kotori looks on at Nozomi's jiggling breasts in Honoka's hands and the way her girlfriend's futa dick slides in and out of her mouth, combined with the lewd, dirty, gagging sounds Nozomi makes...it makes Kotori penetrating her new lover hard, fast, with renewed vigor, with the purplenette's pussy walls gripping her throbbing length with a hot, wet vicegrip.

"Noooozomi-chan...oh Nozomiiii-chaaaannn...hah...hah...oh God...mmm~!" Kotori coos like a dove in heat.

Honoka grits her teeth and she lets go of Nozomi's breasts to grab her cheeks and, with a loud, long moan, the ginger gives one last powerful thrust into Nozomi's face, her lady-balls smothering her upper face as she spills her liquid warmth down Nozomi's throat and straight into her tummy.

And like Honoka, Kotori too ejaculates, hard, sending spurt after spurt after voluminous spurt into the deepest depths of Nozomi's gripping, greedy pussy and eager womb, releasing along with her girl-semen a loud, beautiful cry as she cums.

After getting off the bed, Nozomi looks back and forth at both of them, smiling her gentle smile, despite being a little weak from the orgasm the two made on her.

"Honoka-chan...Kotori-chan...you two...are...amazing.." she wraps her arms around both of her juniors, causing them to smile and blush.

She pulls away and looks at both of them. "Hey...let's...let's finish off the night with a bang. Shall we?"

Honoka and Kotori exchange looks and then nod while saying in unison, "HAI~"

And so, while the three are on the floor, Kotori is on her back with her cock aiming at her butt while Honoka is standing up with her cock pointing at her pussy.

"You ready?" Honoka asks.

"I'm ready..." Nozomi whispers while nodding. "Go on, girls. You can do it..."

The two insert their cocks inside the two holes of Nozomi's and start thrusting slowly. Honoka looks down at the violet haired girl and just can't hold back anymore. She leans down and kisses the busty idol on the lips.

"Mmmm...I'm sorry...chu...Nozomi-chan..." she moans between kisses. "I just...can't get enough of you..."

Nozomi and Honoka kiss passionately over and over again, taking very brief breaks for air and to moan and cry out and sigh and whimper in each other's faces, Kotori sometimes tilting the purplenette's face to the side to give her passionate, sloppy kisses of her own when she's not busy kissing and nibbling on Nozomi's neck and shoulder blades, leaving cute little lovebites here and there.

Honoka marvels at the sheer heat and tight, wet grip of Nozomi's pussy on her cock, seeing that the only other womanhood she's ever been balls-deep into is her fellow futa idol, Kotori's.

Kotori herself nearly swoons sometimes, thanks to the incredible, wonderful tightness of Nozomi's ass hole, her anal walls squeezing the Little Bird's lady-penis in sync with her pussy muscles clamping down on Honoka's dick as Nozomi takes this incredible double penetration like a champ.

"Nooozomi-chan, Nozomi-chan!" Kotori breathes in Nozomi's ear, her eyes half-lidded, hazy with lust, love and passion. The futa girl reaches around with her hands to grope Honoka's ass opposite of her and Nozomi's huge chest, groping her tit and looking at her futa girlfriend with a smile while tilting that breast up to present the hard nipple to the ginger in front of Nozomi.

"Your butt...your oshiri's just, it's amazing, haaaah~! C'mon, Honoka-chan! Suck on Nozomi-chan's oppai!" Kotori coos like a sexy dove. Honoka returns the smile and eagerly clamps her mouth on Nozomi's breast while picking up the pace of her thrusts and pumps into the girl's hot, squirting pussy, in turn making Kotori quicken her pace of her anal work on Nozomi.

Honoka obliges as she leans over and sucks and nips on her nipples, causing the violet haired senior to moan loudly while the thrusting continues.

"Your oppai is so amazing~" Honoka coos. "Soooo soft~"

"H-Honoka-chan...haaahh...ahhhh~" Nozomi moans. "Oh, yes~! Keep going!"

The sensation of Honoka's lips, mouth and even teeth on her sensitive chest has Nozomi throwing her head back and letting off a beautiful cry of raw bliss, and her lower body reflects this by squeezing the lady-penises in her holes with her pussy and anal muscles, and she also begins to bounce harder and faster into her lovers' crotches.

"Ohhhh God, oh my God, oh my God Honoka-chan, Kotori-chan, I'm gonna, oh God, I'm gonna cum, gonna cum, feels soooo good, gonna cuuuummm~!" And then, Nozomi's whole body seizes and freezes, her eyes shooting wide open and a primal scream of release tearing from her throat as she takes off into orgasm, an orgasm that has her lower body squeezing Honoka and Kotori's cocks inside her both holes, intent on sucking them dry, intent on making the two futanari idols empty their balls inside of her.

"N-NOZOMI-CHAAANNN~!" Honoka and Kotori both cry out, throwing their heads back, their own hair almost whipping them in the face with the motions along with primal screams of release as they just flood Nozomi's both holes an off-white with their spunk.

After a few minutes, all three of them are lying on the bed, right after weakly crawling into it. With Nozomi in the middle, Honoka at her right and Kotori at her left. Nozomi is the one who is the most exhausted since both Honoka and Kotori did their magic on her.

The violet haired girl slowly turns to Honoka, who is sleeping peacefully with a smile and then to Kotori, who is doing the same thing. She weakly pets both of them with a gentle smile.

"Thank you...Honoka-chan...Kotori-chan..." She whispers. "You two made my night the best night ever."

She then kisses both of them on the forehead and goes to sleep.

~The End~

Yuri-chan: Well, Mikey-kun. This is an interesting threesome pairing. Nozomi x Honoka x Kotori, hm?

Major Mikey: Ohhh yes. Yes. So~ much YES.

Yuri-chan, you're a huge pervert, and I thank you once more for this opportunity to write alongside you here, in this tale of futanari debauchery and love~ "O"

Yuri-chan: You're very welcome~ Oh, I just love futanari! Just...to be honest...

Major Mikey: It's the best of both worlds. :3 Soft as a pillow, straight as an arrow~

Yuri-chan: What's better is that Nozomi is involved~

Major Mikey: Absolutely, the beautiful, gorgeous, buxom idolmate and senior of HonoKoto~

So, yeah. Writing this was an absolute blast~ And we hope you beautiful, beautiful, perverted guys and girls will reward us for this erotica epic with a nice, long, detailed and productive review, 'k~?

Yuri-chan: Yes, long reviews please~ Have a nice day!

Major Mikey: Till the next story~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
